justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches
Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Bugs and glitches disambiguation. All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . Just Cause 3 does already have a patch (v1.01) and a new patch is about to come out (v1.02), but not everything is fixed yet. See the patch section at the Just Cause 3 article for more info about the patches and what they fix. Mouse/camera sensitivity Mouse/camera sensitivity slider in game settings seems to only effect the Y axis. The horizontal camera control speed is always the default. There's no known fix at this time, so to avoid inconveniencing yourself, it's advised to keep it at or near default, which is at maximum. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Loading time, framerate issues, game freeze The console versions of the game have been reported to experience performance issues. If the game freezes, turn the game off and on again. Patch 1.02 is said to fix this. Motion blur on/off Even if the motion blur is set to "off", the edges of the screen become blurry while grappling. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Exiting a car will teleport Rico about 1 km straight up If a car door is partially obstructed while exiting the car, Rico will get teleported about 1 km straight up. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Custom controls vs. default controls In some missions and on the lower edges of some loading screens, the game tells the player what button to press to do something, like at the end of the mission Time For An Upgrade asks the player to open the in-game menu and look at the map. If the player has customized the controls and not restarted the game, then the game will still tell the player to use the default button, but really the custom one will already function. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. No Crossfire/SLI support This isn't really a glitch, it's just the way the game is made, but it's useful info for anyone with a multi-GPU PC. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Minor map errors The patch (v1.01) is reported to have fixed a lot of these, but there's still a few places left where some structures are not solid. *There's a small patch of non-solid stone floor near the stairs of the southern bastion at Albeto Pero. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Not completely OK to minimize This isn't really much of a glitch, since many games will completely crash when the user tries to minimize the game, but if JC3 is forced to minimize (by Ctrl+Alt+Delete for example) then this can cause the game to switch from full screen to windowed mode and off-set the mouse pointer a little in the game menu screen. Even if at times it does maximize correctly, the game seems to take a major performance hit. It's therefore advised to turn the game off and on instead of minimizing. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Impossible to get accurate co-ordinates The console versions of the game have a large "X" on the game map, but the PC version lacks that, making it impossible to see the exact location that the co-ordinates (shown on the lower edge of the map) refer to. Clicking on the map does not show co-ordinates to that exact spot either. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Direct3D Error Code:38 Wingsuiting, or driving/flying too fast can cause the game to crash. The screen suddenly goes black and a windows (W7) error message pops up. "Direct3D Error A fatal error occurred in the graphics driver. Code:38 Result: 'Device Removed, Reason: DXGI_ERROR-DEVICE_HUNG: Graphics device stopped responding. There might be an infinite loop in a GPU program.' Just Cause 3 will now exit. Any unsaved data will be lost." It's advised to update the video card driver. If that doesn't help, there's no known fix. It may also be caused by using an older version of Windows 7. Clipped Wingsuit This can happen after at least 48 hours of continuous gameplay (the console with the game left on over night). The Wingsuit can be rendered impossible to gain altitude in, as if Rico had suddenly put on a few hundred pounds. Solution: Turn the game off and on again. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Mini trains When traveling extremely quickly along train tracks (around 300 km/h), Trains may spawn with only one or two cars. Sometimes the others will spawn in a second or so later. Just don't drive into where they would be or they can kill you. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Blue hell Blue hell is a term originating from the GTA franchise. It describes the place below the game map where all you can see is the sky and possibly semi-transparent world objects above, rendering the world completely blue. Sometimes in Just Cause 3, when you crash a plane and it doesn't blow up, but instead, spirals out of control, it can enter blue hell. This has also happened when a wing is forced down into the ground. See this video at 0:40 for one possible way to enter blue hell. It's unknown what console was used in the video. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Red light from a destroyed surveillance system Even after destroyed, surveillance system antennas will still be glowing red at night. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Guardia Massos V restricted area Guardia Massos V might stay as a restricted area after liberation. Even after all of Massos is taken over. It does not cause Heat. Restarting the game does not fix this. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Destroyed water tower still standing , both still standing. The statue is not a glitch.]] This happened after the Water tower was destroyed by being shot at from directly below. The player only noticed that the tower is up at a distance. This is an example of a harmless and generally good glitch. Leaving the area, or restarting the game fixes this, causing the tower to appear destroyed. The mission Three's Company breaks the game It has been reported that playing this mission on Xbox One can result in the game becoming stuck. It's impossible to exit the mission, even after completing it. Reloading the game, or dying will just reload the last checkpoint. At this time it's not known what exactly causes this. Turning the console off and on multiple times is reported to fix this. Tanks in A Long and Dangerous Road Annika warns about attacking tanks at some point in the mission A Long and Dangerous Road, but really there will only be more cars and motorcycles. It's currently unknown if this is a glitch, or an intended mission script change where the dialogue was just forgotten. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Glitched LOD at volcano island ruins at the north-east coast of the volcano.]] Go to the small islands just off the north-east cost of the volcano island. The ruins have broken Level Of Detail graphics that show the most distant version. The low resolution graphics are not solid and the high resolution pars are also there at the same time. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3